


First Meeting Goes Better(?) Than Expected

by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)



Series: Recovering Slowly [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Low (and I mean really low) Self-Esteem, Non-Canon to Their Actual Stories, Personal Interpretations of Characters, Three Broken Individuals Trying to Get Better, cute moments, fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ech0_0f_The_Past/pseuds/Echo
Summary: The three different versions of Darkness!Dream meeting up for the first time, and coming to terms with the idea that they are going to start living together now, but maybe not just as roommates.
Series: Recovering Slowly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	First Meeting Goes Better(?) Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My RP Group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+RP+Group).



> My very first time posting to this site! These three skeleton boys are from various RPs I'm in, and some of them have already had character growth/development during that time. Also, some characters from those RPs might be referenced in the future, so hopefully that won't be too confusing!

So, this was the place his new roommates had said to meet up, right? Pawn swallowed nervously, his bluish-yellow eyelights scanning the outside of the little coffee shop that he was currently standing in front of, his phone clutched in his slightly shaking hands as he triple-checked the address against the metal numbers set into the building's façade. This was the place, all right. Honestly, its somewhat rustic and cozy brick and wood exterior was soothing Pawn's emotional state already, but even so, he was still stressed out. This would be his...fourth? Yes, his fourth attempt at living a somewhat fulfilling and 'normal' life after everything he'd been through. Hopefully, this would be the last time he'd have to go through the motions of starting over...

Shaking off the uncomfortable thoughts, Pawn took a deep breath, squared his shoulders as best he could, and hesitantly pushed the shop's door open, stepping into the slightly dim and pleasantly warm interior of the out-of-the-way establishment, instantly getting hit with the strong scents of coffee and pastries, which made him softly smile as memories of sipping coffee with some of his old friends came back to him, though he was quick to shove those thoughts aside. Those things had happened a long time ago, and this was the here and now. Time to see what he was dealing with.

Glancing around the surprisingly empty establishment, Pawn spotted two other skeletons sitting in a corner booth, clearly cloaked in an awkward silence and seemingly frozen in time, staring at each other across the narrow space. Their resemblance to Pawn himself was eerie, as if they were triplets or clones of some sort, though really, they were all variations of the same character, just from different multiverses and probably very different living situations.

"No wonder those two are so tense...I used to be like that, too," Pawn mused, warily walking over to the table before softly clearing his non-existent throat. The strangers sitting before him jumped a bit, one turning to face him immediately while the other turned their head away, shivering a bit. Now that he could see them better, Pawn could feel his soul aching for both of these alternates of himself. 

The one who had looked away from him and started shivering had very light blue, almost colorless, eyelights, which wavered and sparked in nervousness, as if this skeleton was always about two seconds away from launching magic at people. A pair of black stubs poked out from the tailor-made holes in the back of his shirt, clearly marking where wings once were, which made Pawn's soul twist in dread. In addition, the formerly winged skeleton had a golden cuff seemingly fused with the bones of his left wrist, four large links dangling from it and glittering cruelly in the dim light. This must be Aria, the 'songbird' version of himself. Sighing softly, Pawn turned his attention to the other alternate for a moment, trying to decide who he should sit next to in a moment.

The other version of himself wore a black cloth blindfold, which covered over the entire area around his sockets completely, hiding any damage there from view. Out of the three skeletons, he was dressed the most comfortably and casually, in an oversized light blue sweater and bell-bottomed sweatpants that pooled around the ground at his feet, hiding his shoes from view entirely. That was Fos, then, the one he knew the least about. Seemed like he'd just kind of popped up out of nowhere and responded to Pawn's request for a roommate almost instantly, but he'd barely shared any information on himself aside from his name and the fact that he was disabled. Pawn really hoped he'd been born blind and wasn't made this way through other, more painful or dangerous, means.

"So you're...Pawn, right?" Aria whispered, his voice soft and melodic, but also filled with fear and sadness. "I'm Aria, i-it's, um, nice to meet you." He kept shooting sidelong glances at Pawn, as if he expected the other to lunge at and attack him at any moment. 

"Yes, that's me," he said, trying to match the other's soft-spoken manner and smiling gently at him. "Fos, may I sit next to you?" Aria seemed to slightly slump in relief at the idea that he'd have an escape route, though he was also huddled as deeply into the corner of the space as he could get, his back nearly touching the wall. 

"Of course," Fos replied, sounding much cheerier than Aria or Pawn, though he seemed a bit on edge nonetheless. He kept swiveling his head, as if trying to listen out for some specific noise that the other two couldn't hear. "I'd like the company, honestly." Pawn needed no further invitation from the blind skeleton, gratefully sliding into the space next to him, then proceeding to drop into a casual half-slouched position, leaning his head on his crossed arms as they rested on top of the table, looking totally relaxed and clearly letting his guard all the way down so that the other two would hopefully feel more at ease.

In Fos's case, he could hear Pawn getting comfortable and relaxing, which instantly evaporated any tension he might have had lingering in regards to the situation. With a small grin, the blind skeleton leaned his head on one hand, sightlessly staring out the window and clearly at ease around these two already. His other hand's fingers lightly drummed on the wooden surface, adding a bit of much-needed ambient noise to the otherwise awkwardly still and stiff interaction.

Aria slowly uncurled himself from the corner of the space, his wing stubs still twitching every so often from nervousness and his eyelights trained warily on the other two, though even he looked much better than a moment ago. His chained-up wrist was hidden under the table now, as well, his left hand resting limply in his lap as he loosely clenched it into a fist.

"Did you two already order?" Pawn asked after a few silent moments had passed, glancing between his companions with a kind smile on his face. "If not, I could try ordering for all three of us or something, if that'd make things easier."

"We haven't ordered yet, n-no. We just, um, got here a minute before you did, so...I can order for myself, once they bring out the menu, but...I don't know about Fos." Aria glanced over at the blindfolded little skeleton, sympathy in his eyelights. "Maybe I could...read off the menu choices to you? If you'd like that, I mean!"

"That'd be great! Thanks, Aria!" Fos cheered, and the peppy nature of his voice ignited a sudden spark in Pawn and Aria's souls simultaneously as they shared a knowing look across the table. There was no going back from this moment--in their eyes, Fos was a younger brother to both of them now that needed to be protected and showered with love. This moment right here had formed a bond between all three of them that wasn't going to be easily broken.


End file.
